


Wedding or Not, Here I Come

by Sunglows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean in a Suit, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Female POV, Female Reader, Female reader insert, Female reader pov, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen and jared in a tuxedo, Megstiel - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Fluff, Sam and dean in a tuxedo, Sam in a Suit, Sam winchester wedding, Sam-Centric, Spn fandom, Spn fans, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform, Supernatural Reader insert, Supernatural fans - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, mark sheppard - Freeform, rowena - Freeform, spn reader insert, supernatural family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunglows/pseuds/Sunglows
Summary: Loving your best friend, Sam, is a stupid and hard thing to do. Would you be able to allow yourself to let your best friend marry the one he "loves" so he can be happy?





	Wedding or Not, Here I Come

He's your best friend in the whole world. You love him with all your heart and your whole soul.

Yet...

He never seen how much you loved him. You tried to show him through your actions, but all he did was see you as a "friend".

It's not like you didn't want to be his friend. Of course you did. You had known him since you were six years old and were neighbors.

You remembered when he would ring your doorbell in the middle of the afternoon, and he would be crying because his dad yelled at him or his older brother didn't let him play with his toy car. You remembered in elementary school, he hated the school lunch, so you would always make an extra peanut butter and jelly sandwich and bring it for him. You remembered in middle school when he was bullied for not cutting his hair and everyone called him names, but you were there to hug him during his sad moments and you were there to make him happy again. You remembered you told him in high school that you loved him and all he said was "I love you too. I hope we're friends forever".

So yeah, it did break your heart when he told you that he had been dating this girl and he thought that "she was the one".

But you two are best friends, so it's a must to smile and be happy for him, right?

But you weren't.

"I'm so happy for you. How long have you two been dating now?" You asked during a lunch that he kept rainchecking.

He took a sip of his water and began to speak. "Actually, I've been dating her for a year and a half now."

You almost spit your own food out and your eyes turned into the size of golf balls. "A year and a half!? Why haven't you told me?"

All he did was shrug his shoulders and continued to eat his salad as he stared at you while you talked.

"What do you mean, you don't know? We've been friends for how long now? Like forever now? Sam, we're best friends."

Sam continued stabbing at his food with his fork and all you did was stare at him, waiting for some kind of answer.

"She's a jealous person." He said quickly.

"Jealous? She doesn't have to be jealous of me."

"I told her you were my best friend and showed her a picture of you. She got upset and told me that she didn't want me to see you again. I told her I couldn't do that. So we made a negotiation and I promised her that if I ever went out to see you, I would turn on the GPS on my phone."

You furrowed your eyebrows. Why would he want to be with someone like that? You became aware that your best friend was in a controlling relationship. But why was he still being with her?

"Do you love her?" The question popped out quicker than you could even think.

Sam was quiet and he hesitated to answer. "I do," He nodded. "I think I want to marry her."

You had imagined that if hearts were made of glass, yours would have shattered to a million pieces. Unfixable.

"Are-are you sure? Shouldn't you think this through?" You said trying to delay his thoughts. You didn't want him to get married. Well you did, but you wanted him to marry you. 

He shook his head. "I already did. I want to ask her tonight actually. What do you think?"

What I think is that you should get out of this relationship before it turns worse. You should leave her before she becomes more controlling and starts to decide what kind of underwear you can wear and cannot wear. You should leave her because she's not me. You should leave her because I love you. You should leave her because I would make you so happy and I would never let you go. 

"I think that's a good idea." Was all that you said. You regretted bringing this up in your conversation. It was making you uncomfortable and you were already on a verge of tears. Your throat was burning from holding back all your tears.

Your lunch came to an end and you were thankful that the conversation did as well. You weren't sure how much longer you could take listening to him brag about how much he loved this girl.

You hugged him goodbye and he promised to call you to let you know what she said. You weren't looking forward to the call because honestly, you were already devastated as is.

Once you were home, you made sure to put your phone on sound so you wouldn't miss Sam's call.

::

A year had passed and the only thing that kept your mind thinking about things, other than Sam, was jogging twice a day and taking daily walks throughout the park.

You stopped waiting for his phone call a month after he promised he would call you. You tried calling him, but he changed his phone number and you had no other way to reach him. You used to know where he lived, until the day you went to his door and an Asian couple opened the door.

At first, you didn't want him to call you to tell you that she agreed to marry him. Then after the second and third day and so on, you impatiently waited for him to call and say something.

Maybe she said no? Or maybe he just never asked her and broke up with her.

You thought so many things, but a call never came your way to satisfy your curiosity. 

Like always, you woke up in the morning and put on some comfortable jogging clothes and went for your morning run. On your way back home, you checked your mail and noticed a nice red and white envelope underneath all of the junk mail that piled up over the course of two weeks.

To: Y/F/N Y/L/N  
From: Soon to be Mr. And Mrs. Winchester

You knew what it was as soon as you seen the sender. You couldn't believe it. A year later and you're barely hearing about this.

You ripped open the envelope and took out a folded paper that let loose a couple of I Do confetti that was inside. The paper was written in beautiful cursive writing and you wondered who wrote it for them.

We would like to officially invite you to the wedding of Amelia Richardson and Sam Winchester.

Please call the number below to RSVP your seat.

This was it. This was it. Tears began falling from your eyes. You felt like you were being dramatic, crying at your mail box, but you couldn't hold it in. He went through with it and she said yes. He's going to go through with it and marry this girl. You realized that he doesn't love you and you don't think he ever did and ever will.

You grabbed the rest of your mail and ran inside your home. You slid against your door, your crying continuing. You tried to stop crying, but years of held back tears came spilling out of your eyes. You felt like you were never going to be able to stop.

But you did. A few hours later. You missed your walk in the park and your second jog for the day. But you didn't care.

You read the invite over and over again. You didn't know if you did it to torture yourself or to make sure that the invite itself was even real. Either way, you decided to RSVP. 

You grabbed your cell phone and dialled the number. Two rings later, a female answers the phone.

"Hi, I wanted to RSVP a seat for the," you looked at the invite to make sure you got her name right. "Amelia and Sam Winchester wedding."

"Okay, and can I ask who is calling and how many extra guests will you be bringing." The female voice was so happy and squeaky, she was beginning to give you a headache.

"It's for Y/F/N Y/L/N, and I'm not bringing anyone. Just myself." You said simply.

"Y/N?" The female repeated your name.

"Yes?" You weren't sure if she was simply repeating your name or if she was going to ask you something.

"As in Sam's best friend?" She said even more squeakier than before.

All you did was laugh. "Uh, I'm not so sure about that. I haven't spoken to him in about a year. So more like an acquaintance."

The phone went silent for a few seconds and you can hear a muffled voice yelling in the background.

"I thought I told you not to invite her!"

"Of course I'm inviting her! She is my best friend!"

A few yells later and the female began to speak on the phone again. This time, you knew you were talking to Amelia.

"Okay, well your seat is officially RSVPed." Amelia said and then hung up.

You didn't even get a chance to say thank you, but you didn't care if you didn't anyway.

::

Two months later, spring had bloomed the flowers and the cold air was now a warm breeze that you enjoyed. Today was the wedding and you were so happy you went dress shopping a month in advance.

You found a beautiful red dress, since the wedding is red and white themed, and found a nice pair of white pumps to go with it.

You drove yourself to where the wedding was taking place and you didn't know the wedding was going to take place at someone's rich home until you got there. 

So many people whom you didn't obviously know were there and you felt so out of place. All you did was stand there awkwardly, hoping you would see someone you knew.

"Hey little red." A familiar deep voice said from behind you.

You turned around and was faced with a green eyed man dressed nicely in a tuxedo.

"Dean?! Oh my goodness you got tall from the last time I seen you! Which was what? When you were fifteen?" You walked up to him and hugged him. He was now taller than you and smelled a lot better.

"Yeah. Look at you," he said looking you up and down. "You lost weight and you look so good. Like, you look hot."

He winked at you and you swatted his shoulder. Same ol' Dean.

"So are you Sammy's best man?" You asked him.

He shook his head and gave you an angry look. "No. He chose Amelia's brother instead of me. Who does that?"

That actually surprised you. Sam used to be all about his family and he just ditched Dean out of his wedding like that, but all you did was shrug your shoulders. 

"I honestly thought Sammy was going to end up marrying you. You guys were like those two popsicles that come joined together. It was always hard to split you two apart."

You smiled at the memories that came into your mind, but then frowned. "Yeah, but I haven't spoken to Sam in over a year. He hasn't called me and when I tried calling him, he changed his number. Then when I tried going to his house, he no longer lived there."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "This man is so hung up on getting married that he ignored his best friend, moved in with his fiancee, and has her brother as his best man just so he can marry her."

"Not to mention that he loves her. He's not just doing this to marry her." You mentioned.

Dean wrinkled his forehead and shook his head again. "I don't know why he does. Have you met the woman? She is fifty shades of crazy."

Both you and Dean laughed and continued making jokes about Sam's soon to be wife.

"So that's what you two do when I'm not around?" Sam's voice sounded behind you and your heart began to crash against your ribcage.

"Aw come on Sammy. We're just having some fun." Dean said. You still hadn't turned around yet, scared of your actions and words when you do.

"I don't consider making fun of my fiancee fun." Sam said angrily.

You turned around and made eye contact with him. His face seemed more chiseled and his hair grew so much more longer.

"Hello to you too. Long time no talk, don't you think?" You said annoyed.

Sam's tense shoulders relaxed at your words and his eyes changed from angry to worried. "I'm sorry I never called you."

You put your hand up as if to cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. I'm just here to see you marry the one you love, and then I'm out of here."

"Y/N, hear me out please. I actually really need to tell you something in private." Sam said lowly.

You looked at Dean and Dean raised his eyebrows and walked away.

"What do you want Sam?"

"Let's take this somewhere more private."

He grabbed your hand and dragged you to the inside of the home. He pulled you up the three story spiraled staircase and pulled you into a room that looked as if he was getting dressed in it. 

You crossed your arms and waited for him to speak as he locked the door. He turned around and ran up to you and hugged you. His body crashed into yours and he knocked the wind out of you. All you did was hug back until he let go.

"What was that for?"

"I haven't seen you in such a long time. I missed you so much, Y/N. You have no idea."

"Why didn't you ever come see me then? Or call me?" You said stepping away from him.

"I couldn't. She didn't let me. She threatened to leave me if I didn't change my number and move in with her. Not to mention, she threatened to leave me if I spoke to you. She even told me not to invite you but I just had to. It's not like she would cancel the wedding after the invites went out anyway."

All you did was place your fingers on your forehead and shake your head in disbelief. 

"What? Speak to me please. Tell me what's wrong," He begged. He walked up to you and grabbed your hand, but the feeling was too intimate for you, so you pulled away. "What did I do?"

You let him have it.

"What did you do? It's more like what you didn't do. Two years ago, you began drifting away from me and always making up excuses as to why we couldn't hang out. Why? Because of Amelia. You promised me you would call me about your good news and I waited for a month before I realized you weren't going to call. Why? Because of Amelia. I tried calling you numerous times only to find out that you changed your number? Why? Once again because of Amelia. You moved and didn't tell me because of her. I cried myself to sleep, most nights, because of how much I love you. I began bawling my eyes out like a hormonal teenager in front of my mailbox when I received your wedding invite and didn't stop crying until that evening. All because of Amelia. Amelia, the woman who made you change your number, made you move, made you have her brother as your best man, made you lose contact with your best friend because why exactly? Because she's controlling. I don't understand how you cannot see that if a person loved you, they wouldn't put you through those things."

Hot tears were burning down your face and you knew your makeup was ruined. But you didn't care. You had to let it out.

Sam just stood there gaping at you. You tried to clean the runny makeup on your cheeks, making your hands black from your eyeliner and mascara. The silence in the room didn't bother you because you knew it would take Sam some time to process.

"You love me?" He asked. You weren't sure if he was confused or if he was worried that you love him.

"All of that and the only thing you managed to process was that I loved you," you laughed at him and grabbed a tissue from the dresser that was in the room. You turned your back to him and faced towards the mirror that was connected to the dresser and began wiping your face. "Yes. I do. I have since high school. I even told you but you took it the wrong way. I'm not expecting some pity party here. So please, spare me."

You continued wiping your makeup, doing a pretty good job at making it look like you weren't crying. When you were done and you turned around, Sam was gone, but you weren't surprised.

::

The wedding began and you were seated at the worse table ever. You couldn't see the bride walk down the aisle and you could barely see anything going on. You were, however, able to see Sam, which was enough for you.

"Dearly beloveds and honored guests, we are gathered here today to witness the giving and receiving of the marriage vows. Marriage is an institution ordained of God and is not to be entered into lightly or in jest and only after much consideration."

The man began to speak and you were already bored. You always thought that the best part about weddings was the end. The man continued talking, even reading some scriptures from the bible, and you almost fell asleep.

The man continued to speak, but you knew it wasn't straight from the bible because he was actually speaking in the English that you understood. "Do you, Amelia Richardson, take this man, Sam Winchester, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I DO.'"

She squealed and laughed as she said her I Do. You cringed as she continued to laugh and rolled your eyes when she mentioned out loud how excited she was.

The man began to speak to Sam. Not that you could physically see, but by the vows he was saying, you assumed he was. "Do you, Sam Winchester, take this woman, Amelia Richardson, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I DO.'"

Sam quickly said I Do, but you didn't see a smile on his face.

The man began to state, "If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

It was quiet for a few seconds before a voice boomed unexpectedly. It was none other than Dean's.

"Sammy, you know you can't marry her," Dean began. Dean was wobbling down the aisle and you knew he went straight to the bar when he left earlier. You quickly got up and ran to Dean, making a huge scene as you tried to pull him away, but he was too strong. "You're marrying the wrong girl!" Dean continued to yell.

"Dean be quiet. Let's go." You said hushing him and trying to pull him away from the altar. He pulled himself away from you and tried to steady himself.

"No! He has to marry you!"

The whole crowed gasped and turned towards you, and you didn't move at all. You couldnt believe Dean just said that in front of everyone. 

"She loves you Sammy. How can you not see that she loves you and Amelia doesn't." Dean slurred his words and began losing his balance and you ran to him and caught him on time before he fell unconscious to the ground.

"Get them out of here." Amelia demanded to Sam. You looked to Sam, and he had a sad expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I had no idea he was going to do this." You told him. You were on the floor trying to pick Dean up, but he was just too heavy.

Amelia walked up to you and pointed her scrawny skinny finger at you. "You! You're the reason why I even started having problems in my relationship! Then you had to come here and ruin my wedding as well!?"

Almost instantly, she quickly drew her hand back and brought her hand against your cheek, burning your face as you quickly grabbed your cheek with your hand.

"Homewrecker!" She screamed and walked back to Sam and held his hands again.

Sam continued to look at you and Dean with a doleful look and Amelia dismissed you and Dean. "Ignore them. Please continue."

But the man didn't continue the vows. Sam dropped his hands from Amelia and walked up to you and Dean. He brought his hand to your stinging cheek and softly caressed your face. You closed your eyes as his soft hand began to cease the pain and you felt like you were going to spontaneously combust when his lips crashed onto yours.

You pulled back because you were surprised but Sam just pushed his kiss in deeper. That really made the crowd gasp and whisper.

His hand was still on your cheek as he slowly pulled away from your lips. "I love you, Y/N."

"What?!" Amelia yelled. "You love me! You cannot do this to me! This is my day!"

Sam looked back at her and laughed. "Not anymore it isn't. I don't love you anymore and I would never marry a rotten person like you."

Sam turned his back on her and helped you and Dean off the floor. The three of you walked out, you and Sam both feeling relieved.

You could still hear Amelia screaming and crying, and when you looked back, she dramatically dropped herself to the floor, her face in her hands.

::

"And so a week later you and dad got married?" Your daughter, June, asked.

You nodded and continued to hug her as you both scrolled through the photo album of your wedding day. There was a picture of Sam smiling and laughing, which made you smile as well. You remembered how happy the both of you were and how happy Dean was to finally be Sam's best man.

"What are my two favorite girls doing?" Sam asked as he walked in and plopped himself on the couch right next to you.

"Mom was telling me about the drama you two had when Amelia was your girlfriend." June said.

Sam just laughed. "Yeah those were two crazy years. But I'm happy that your Uncle Dean objected during the wedding, otherwise I probably wouldn't have noticed what a terrible person Amelia was."

"I heard my name." Dean said walking into the living room with a beer. "I told your dad numerous times that she was one crazy chick."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled. He placed a kiss on your head and entwined his fingers with yours.

"I love you so much." He said as you placed your head on his shoulder. 

"I love you, Sam."


End file.
